leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir - the Grim Reaper
|alttype = |date = September 28th, 2013 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 429 (+ 72) |mana = |damage= 54 (+ 3.8) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+ 3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+ 2.9%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+ 0.8) |manaregen = |speed = 345 }} Naadir, the Grim Reaper is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Naadir's next basic attack will be two swift strikes, both of them deals damage and applies on-hit effects *Both of these strikes will be used by Naadir at the same time, which is simply single basic attack apply'ing passives (ex. Vitale absorber) twice |leveling= |cost= 3% |costtype= Current Health |cooldown= }} Naadir devours part of enemy champion's soul slowing the target and stealing target's maximum health pool (Naadir can steal 15% hp from single target and he cannot steal health from more than one targets at the same time) |leveling= |cooldown= 34 |cost= 10% |costtype= Current Health |range= 600 }} Naadir quickly dashes to selected enemy target dealing damage to it and slowing it. If Naadir dashes to other target than enemy champion he can reactivate this abillity, but he won't slow enemy, he will speed himself up instead. Memento Mori can be reactivated only once, if second cast won't hit enemy champion this abillity will go on cooldown |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 5% |costtype= Current Health |range= 550 }} After 1.25 seconds of channeling Naadir leaps at targeted enemy and starts to swing his Scythe around enemy for 2 seconds, dealing damage to him with each stike, number of strikes is dependent on Naadir's Attack speed (0.250 attack speed provides one strike). After that Naadir strikes with three powerful attacks over 1 second, the first and second attack will deal physical damage and will knockback enemy, and the third strike will deal massive damage and will knockback enemy on further disctance. The third strike can strike critically. *During this abillity all strikes applies on-hit effects *Naadir can cast Caedes during this abillity *Crowd Control effects can interupt this abillity during channeling and when Naadir uses last three strikes, but not when Naadir attacks with weaker strikes *Whole abillity's duration takes 4.25 seconds *If target moves, Naadir follows it |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= 700 }} Theoretical Item Build Pros and Cons Pros: High damage Extremely strong at exchanges Abillity to focus single enemy High Mobillity/Gap-close Chase-abillity Medium sustain Cons: Weak early game Weak during laning phase Can be easily countered by kiting/knockbacks Countered by Grevious Wounds Armor is extremely efficient against him Saltatio Mortis is easily countered by Zhonya's Hourglass / Lissandra's Frozen Tomb Lore There were many legends about how the Valoran was created... There are many versions of this story but this one is closest to the truth. Before anything was created there were three spirits, Momentum, spirit of the elements, Kysha, the spirit of time, and Naadir, the spirit of Life and Death. Their life's quest was simple, create life, which will help them in defeating the evil, lurking in their hearts and minds. At first it was simple, nothing was going wrong, untill Naadir started to think about his potential, about his power, he was thinking "What if i can kill my companions? Rule everything alone? RULE EVERYTHING?" After many days Naadir tried to make the first step, he decided to kill Kysha, and consume her powers, He managed to do so but Momentum saw that, he couldn't leave Naadir without punishment. Naadir lost consciousness, which was strange for him at the first time, he felt something which only mortals can feel. He woke up in the middle of Dark Island, his body was covered in scars and wounds, (in some places Naadir could see his bones), he was placed on the world created by Him, and his old friends, this was supposed to be punishment, placing Naadir in a prison, covered with fog, with no chance to escape. After many days and nights, lost souls of forgotten and dead creations which wasn't meant to be in this world, came to this island, since Kysha was dead, and Momentum was to busy because of everything else, Naadir took the opportunity to rule them, make himself a king. He gave souls a bodies, made out of flesh, bones, and dust, they maked this place his kingdom. When building was over, Naadir decided to do next step, forward to power. Visit other lands, see his creations on his own, and kill everything that manifests insubordination. Quotes Upon Selection *"I am an ancient creature, they are only weak mortals... wait, who wrote this hog-wash? I'm not THAT serious" Attacking *"HELL Yeah!" *"I love my Job" *"Meh, this is boring, not enough screams and guts flying around..." *"Their life, their friends, their famillies, why should i care about it?" *"Mercy for me is killing them faster" *"Faster, FASTER!" *"Ohohoho! Someone is really mad!" *"Death is fun!" *"Death is good, only if they die" *"The speeeeeeeeeeed" *"Danger? Like i care?" *"My Scythe will send your soul to the underwo... oh come on! I really need to kill my lines's writer after that" *"Huh, i thought that this will be a little bit harder" Movement *"Let's go! We don't need to waste each others time!" *"Like i care" *"Meh, ok" *"Most dangerous place on earth? You mean, the place where i am right now?" *"They will never know what killed them" *"Going!" *"If there's blood, i'm in. I like blood, especially if it's outside" *"Some call it magic, i call it not talking about how my skills are magical when i'm killing my enemies" *"Ahh... the sweet blood scent" *"Faster!" Upon Casting Slaughter (when attacking) *"FRESH MEAT!" *"Haha!" *"More flesh to slice!" Memento Mori *"You think that you can run?" *"Keep up!" *"Did you forget about me?" Saltatio Mortis (during three last strikes) *"Another one bites the dust!" *"GO, BACK TO, GRAVE!" *"That's for attacking me! That's for living! AND THAT'S FOR BEING A LOSER!" *"That's what i think about your whole plan Momentum!" (When using this abillity on Siegenn) *"HAHAA! That's even more fun than intended!" (When using this abillity on Siegenn) Joke *"Don't you dare write my jokes, my personal writer" *"No, i won't tell any joke written by you" *"The power that that i contain will destro... ARGH! AGAIN!" Taunt *"When you all reach your maker, tell him i'm coming for him next!" *"If you're end up in hell, i can become your guide... heheh..." *"Look at me, and then look at you, you're a loser, i am better, the end" Laugh (upon killing champion that has heal in his skillset) *"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! LAUGHTER REALLY IS THE BEST MEDICINE!!! HAHAHA!!!" *"YOU'RE SUCH, A BAD DOCTOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Upon killing champion with stealth in it's skillset *"Gotcha" *"So you're trying to run away from me? Good luck with that" When killing Siegenn *"You mad Momentum?" *"Ohh... at least you tried" *"How about no, Momentum?" When taunting Siegenn *"Let's see how fast i can slice you into 1000 of pieces!" *"Ugh... hurgh.. uh, what? Sorry, you're so boring that i fell asleep" *"Yeah, yeah, you're powerful and all that stuff, i don't really care" Changelog Comments Teh awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage (TBR - To Be Reworked) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride (Silly admins deleted icons ;-;) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom (Silly admins deleted icons again ;-;) Do remember when uploading pictures to a wikia, with the format (Yourname)_(FileName).jpg, without brackets. Couldn't find icon for Saltatio Mortis ;/ Category:Custom champions